The Chronicals of Vladimir Tod, College Bound
by TribalxMushroom
Summary: What I imagine happens after Twefth Grade Kills.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own Vladimir tod, or any of the characters past the ones I come up with. **

**This fiction takes place after Twelfth Grade Kills.**

**All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Please, leave comments. 3**

A dark cloud hung over Stokerton University, making it look like an evil, deserted castle. A dark figure sat behind a crystal ball, running her hands around the orb, watching as clouds and lights appeared, illuminating her features. Two other figures stood, there lean bodies illuminated by the lights. In amongst the clouds, a boy appeared. He was well known vampire, and very powerful.

Well, half vampire anyway.

"This is Vladimir Tod, I presume?" spoke one of the male figures, kind, but stern. In one instance, Vlad was sleeping, his black hair falling over his eyes as he turned over. With a flicker, the next scene was of Vlad this year at New Years' Eve, controlling all of vampires, slayers, and humans, with but his voice.

"Yes. He is the Pravus." Spoke the female behind the crystal ball, sounding much like the witch in Snow White.

"What do you propose we do?" spoke the same male figure.

"We watch, and we wait."


	2. Chapter 2, City of Bad Memories

Vladimir Tod woke with a start. The dream had felt so real, it was scary. He blinked away the feeling of being hunted, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He started College in less than a week, and this past summer has been filled with a lot of thinking. After Nelly had been stolen from him and Otis, and after Tomas Tod was officially dead, along with Vikas, and after everything else he'd been through in high school, Vlad and Otis decided that he was old enough to live on his own, in the house that once belonged to Vlads' parents. Otis had remodeled it when he moved in Vlads' Sophmore year. Otis remained in Nellys' house, unable to part just yet.

Without Nelly, Vlad was forced to feed from the source, or have blood wine shipped to him from New York. October and Henry hung out, a lot. And she rubbed off on Henry. He started wearing darker clothes, DC vans, and listening to heavy metal. These were on Vlads' list of things he never thought he'd see. Ever. Of course, Matilda supported everything besides the metal.

Snow came over almost every day since graduation, helping him choose a career path.

Truth was, he thought long and hard about everything.

If he were to be a doctor, he could grab the expired to be blood bags. If he were law enforcement, he could tell the baddies what to do with a thought. Or, he could just follow Snow into a computer design. He wasn't all that talented at drawing, but if it meant spending time with Snow, then he'd do anything.

Of course, Snow had eternity to learn anything she wanted, and he was uncertain whether or not he'd grow in age or what. But, something he and Otis pondered about a lot was something Tomas had said. Tomas was pointing out what D'Ablo had messed up on. "The Pravus doesn't develop his full powers until he has turned eighteen." Tomas Tod had said.

So that meant Vlad had gotten whatever powers he was supposed to, he just hadn't realized it until he had to use them all in one day. But, with the full extent of his powers, did that mean he would forever be eighteen?

The question ate at him like ants on a bug. Until the phone rang anyway.

Vlad stumbled through his house, tripping over his converse and nimbly catching himself before his face hit the floor. He ran into the kitchen, picking up the phone on its' last ring, and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey, October and I are going to the mall. You and Snow wanna go?" asked Henry.

"Sure, let me ask Snow."

"Alright. I'll pick you up. We leave around lunch." Said Henry before hanging up. Vlad put the phone back in its carrier. He started to call out for Snow with his blood, and almost jumped when her arms wrapped around his torso. He turned around in her embrace and hugged her close to his bare chest.

"Hey beautiful." Said Vlad, kissing her. Her lips felt like rose petals on his, and he breathed in her sweet nectar smelling blood.

"Hey, handsome." She replied with a smile.

"When did you get here?"

"When the conversation with Henry started."

"Well, nice entrance, by the way. Let me go get ready." Said Vlad, stealing a kiss on her cheek and bounding up the stairs. He grabbed his black 'Vampires Suck' shirt, some black pants, and his converse and after a quick shower, he came downstairs to find Snow watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Henry pulled up in his Charger and Snow and Vlad piled in the backseat. October turned around to face Snow, and they entered a girl chat. The drive was long, but they eventually made it to Stokerton Mall, which was not that far from Stokerton University and the business building that now held way to many bad memories for Vlad; Everything from D'Ablos' maniacal traps, rituals, where Ignatius had tried to take his life, where Jasik had died while Vlad was inside his mind, Nellys' death at the fangs of his father, the death of Tomas, and Vikas. He hoped beyond hope that the building would either fall over one day, crushing all of those memories beneath broken glass and steel beams.


	3. Chapter 3, Missing Nelly

The mall was nice, Snow and October had drug Vlad and Henry into various gothic stores and found several new outfits. Vlad was simply amazed that he could go into the mall and spend less than two hundred dollars.

Bags and boxes lined Vlad and Henrys' arms as they were finally exiting the mall, and Snow and October went to get Henrys' truck, letting them rest their arms a bit.

"Nelly would've freaked about the stuff we bought today." Said Vlad, remembering a certain garment that Snow had bought and later teased him with. Henry rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I bet she would. I miss coming to her house and eating her chicken." Said Henry, remembering all those years he had chowed down on everything Aunt Nelly cooked. Vlad looked at the boxes at his feet, remembering the disgust that filled his nose every time there was cooked meat around.

The girls pulled up at that moment, sparing Vlad another conversation about his deceased aunt. Once everything was put up in the truck cab, and seats were rearranged, Snow entered Vlads' thoughts.

_I miss her, Snow. I really miss her. _Thought Vlad. He knew in his mind he sounded like he was strong. But really, he was being torn apart, from the center of his heart and out.


	4. Chapter 4, Twas the Night Before College

The night had swarmed around the town of Bathory. Snow was curled up on Vlads' chest, sleeping soundly, but Vlad was wide awake. They both started college tomorrow, and were going into the same classes, all except for one.

Mythology.

_Vladimir, you've nothing to worry about._ Came a familiar and warm voice.

_Otis? What are you doing up? You've got a whole school to rule tomorrow._ Spoke Vlad.

_Well, you have your first day of college tomorrow and yet here you are, carrying a conversation with me._

_Touché. _Breathed Vlad, sighing and closing his eyes in defeat. Otis' warm chuckle vibrated through his head and Vlad laugh as well. An image filled Vlads' head. An image of Nelly, all cuddled up under her bed sheets. Vlad became a little sad inside, but felt more sorry for Otis than himself.

_I know, Otis. I miss her too._

_It's alright. Better to have loved and lost, correct? Besides, she was in much danger being human. I just wish it was someone else whose hand she died at._

The last statement made Vlads' stomach feel very acidic and his teeth all but clamp down.

_If it's cool with you, I'd rather not talk about him. Not right now, and not this early._ Growled Vlad.

_Of course. I still feel venom towards him for that. Well, you need sleep. Might I suggest playing a movie?_

Before Vlad could answer, Otis clamped down on his thoughts with a crunch. Vlad rolled the thought around his mind for a minute before deciding. He tried his best not to wake up Snow, and went downstairs to retrieve something animated.

He turned on the overhead light and a voice squeaked from outside, pricking Vlads' ears. He walked towards the window to see something strange. A kid, familiar, was frozen to the spot. Two other bodies were running away, and Vlad remembered something from his pre-eighth grade year.

Henry had talked Vlad into scaring some little kids for their Halloween candy. It worked, on all but one. The poor kid was trapped on the spot, with wet pants and a horror story that would bring the media running.

This same kid was standing before him, separated only by thin glass. Still trembling, his crotch wet, and still frozen. Vlad felt some sort of sympathy for the kid. Unchanged for five years. He lifted the window and the kid had relaxed some.

"You should go on home, kid." Said Vlad, feeling as though he was echoing himself.

"Uncle Eddie told me all about you." A shockwave of anger pulsed through Vlad enough to make his eye twitch.

"Oh really? Well, what all did he say?" inquired Vlad, trying hard not to sound defensive.

"He told me the kind of monster you are. He and Auntie Em both did."

"Of course, I'm a monster. A monster pain. Now get lost, if you know what's good for you."

"They'll expose you, Vladimir Tod! One day, you'll see!" shouted the kid, turning around on his hell and bolting.

Oh, great. Why couldn't Eddie had crawled under a rock and left Vlad alone?


	5. Chapter 5, First Day of College

**Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 5. Feel free to leave feedback and suggestions, I have an open mind.**

**Also, if you like this story, then you can go to and look at my story Foxx Tales.**

The alarm went off; a terrible baring sound that resembled a fire truck flying down the road. Vlad went to shut it off, and it crashed to the floor. Vlad cursed in his mind, slipping from the bed and picking it back up, setting it n its place.

Snow had already awoken, putting on her 'First Day of College' outfit; a purple corset, black tights, and some knee-high converse. Vlad put on a 'Real Vampires Don't Sparkle' shirt, black skinny jeans that Snow had begged him to wear, and his worn converse.

The phone rang, and Snow was the first to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Snow, it's Henry. You guys ready?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute. Goodbye." Said Snow. She put the phone back with a click. Vlad was downstairs now, ready to start his day.

"Was that Henry?" asked Vlad, sitting on the couch. His stomach felt a bit queasy.

"Yeah. He'll be here in a minute." Answered Snow, bringing him a glass of warm O positive. Vlad let the blood flow into his mouth, enjoying every last drop of it. Once drained, Vlad set the cup in the sink, washing out the remains.

Henry pulled up in the driveway, arm around October and a brave face. Music poured from the truck and October was doing a little dance. Once Snow and Vlad were inside the backseat, Henry backed out and began the drive to Stokerton University.

A new song came on that Vlad recognized from the Crypt; a techno song that was very upbeat and sexual verses. Vlad knew every word almost, and sang along. Snow told Henry to restart it, and she got out her iPod and recorded Vlad singing it, acting as if he were in a music video.

The ride to Stokerton University was a blast, so Vlad was in a great mood to start. First on his schedule was Graphic Design, with Mrs. Kenzie. Vlad parted ways from Henry and October and walked with Snow to class. Most of the seniors from last year at Bathory High were here now, and to Vlad's relief, they didn't include Tom or Bill.

Or so he thought.

He was snatched back, and Vlad, taken by surprise, let out an 'oof'. Tom raised his fist back, and Bill held him tightly. Passerby had stopped to watch and Vlad willed his teeth to stay shrunken. He kicked forward, hitting Tom in the bullseye. Tom doubled over, and Vlad proceeded to kick him in the shoulder to knock him down. A loud crack ripped through the air when his foot collided with Toms' shoulder. Bill threw Vlad down hard and picked up Tom. His arm hung awkwardly, and he was still clutching between his legs. Bill came at Vlad with a raised fist and Vlad grabbed his wrist and flung him on the ground.

Wide eyes watched on, and applause erupted when Bill and Tom ran off. Vlad dusted himself off and was almost shocked when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

The face that met him was that of an older lady, about mid fifties, and resembled a nomad.

"Boy, explain real fast what just happened, or you and I are going to be mortal enemies." She spoke, her voice raspy with age.

"Well, I was on my way to class, when Bill and Tom stopped me and tried to beat me up. It's almost tradition now." Explained Vlad. He looked after them and two authorities had stopped the brutes and were questioning him. Some others were questioning the witnesses.

"Tradition?" inquired the woman.

"Yeah. They've done this routine since Kindergarten."

"So, they have done this before. Do you provoke them at all?"

"I don't. I never have." Answered Vlad, truthfully. The woman looked like she didn't believe him completely. She took the radio from her side and spoke into it, telling the others what Vlad told her.

"You and I will have a meeting this afternoon at five o'clock to further discuss this. And just so you know, since I believe this was self defense, I'm letting you off with a warning. Should you actually get in a fight, you can be expelled. Do well to keep this is the forefront of your mind."

And with that, she went away. He returned at the side of Snow, and had people come up to him asking them to sign a piece of this and that. It was kind of nice.

In the Graphic Design room, the lights were a mix between purple and white. Mrs. Kenzie sat at her desk, typing away on her Mac Book. Anime, video game, and movie posters lined the walls, and Chinese lamps were over the entrance. A dance song was playing softly, and the whole room had a good vibe to it.

Mrs. Kenzie looked up from her screen at Vlad and Snow, and half laughed.

"Hi guys, sign in sheet is right here. You can pick your own seats." She said. "You guys will fit right in."

More people filed in, laughing and chatting about various topics. Some carried Monster Energy Drinks, some were lost in their music, and others were dressed much like Vlad and Snow. Only one girl stood out from the crowd.

Meredith Brookestone.


	6. Chapter 6, Mayhem and Art

Merdith walked in, and some people turned their heads. She was the one girl that wore a bright pink. The one girl that floated across the room towards Vlad, like she did when they were dating. Only, this time, it didn't send butterflies in Vlads' stomach like she used to.

"Hi, Vlad." She smiled, not making eye contact with Snow. After the Pepto-Bismol reference about her wardrobe last year, Meredith broke out darker pinks and curled her hair more. The only difference, is she wore dark eye shadow that glittered.

"Hi Meredith." Smiled Vlad. Sure, he was glad to see her as a friend, but at the same time, he had the feeling she somehow thought that the more she acted like Snow, the more Vlad would like her instead of Snow. Women were so complicated.

"Snow." Nodded Meredith. Snow lifted her head up once, not saying anything. At this point, anything she did was walking on eggshells with Meredith. Vlad glanced at the people who had looked at Meredith, and some, he could tell, were talking about how Meredith really stood out. Mrs. Kenzie even tilted her head at her.

"Meredith, you should sign in." said Vlad, sensing the steaming tension between the two girls. Meredith signed in, and sat on the other side of Vlad. Snow rolled her eyes, and Vlad shifted in his seat.

Mrs. Kenzie came around the room, giving computer numbers and asking for passwords. Once everyone was signed in, Mrs. Kenzie let everyone try out the Wacom tablets and pens, getting them used to how it worked.

The bell rang, and Vlad and Snow grabbed their things and walked to Mythology. Snow voiced her opinion about Meredith telepathically and quite harshly. Boy, what a way to start college.

The mythology room was filled with posters of mythical creatures; Dragons, Griffins, Unicorns, Vampires, and a few others, and was filled with figurines, and among the posters were several decorative shields. No computers were in this room except for the one that the teacher was typing on. Vlad and Snow signed in, and took a seat.

Odd looking people were all around; a blonde who had a pretty face, but wore what Vlad called 'Stop and Shop Trash' clothes, and her hair had quite a lot of hair bows in it, a boy who needed a bra, and some were from Mrs. Kenzies' class. The rest, Vlad saw when tom and Bill were giving him hell. They offered smiles, and one guy even congratulated him.

Mr. Randall stood once everyone came in. He had dark brown hair, and stern brown eyes. The room fell silent as he walked to the front of the room. He turned around, and what they saw made many of them flinch slightly.

Four large scars stretched from his cheek to his neck. They were healed over, and Vlad instantly began to wonder what exactly had put those marks there. He didn't really want to find out.

"Students, I am Mr. Liam Randall. Something interesting about my last name is that it means 'Shield Wolf', which is also the reason I have several shields around the room." Spoke Mr. Randall, pointing out a few shields behind him. He had a gruff voice, and for some reason, he felt threatened by his presence. Snow could feel it, too. He felt it in her blood.

Class went by fairly quickly, despite the constant uneasy feeling. Vlad took notes a good part of the class, and socialized with those around him the rest of the period. One girl that sat at his table; a blonde who wore fancy clothing, and blonde hair falling in a tangled mess around her shoulders, was busy drawing something. She was quiet, but scribbled quickly, occasionally looking at Vlad, making him feel a little uncomfortable, but yet intrigued at the same time. He decided to read her thoughts and find out what she was thinking.

_He has nice features in the face. I could see him as a vampire. Teeth teeth teeth teeth, hair hair, more details here. Hm._

Vlad pulled out of her mind. He took a closer look at what she was drawing, and found a very good and very detailed picture of him, with a pair of fangs that seemed to gleam, and eyes that were bright and also shining.

"That's really good." Mentioned Vlad, and the girl kind of flinched and looked up. She flashed a smile and continued working on his hair. Once satisfied with him, she moved on to drawing Snow right beside him, only it was a three quarter view.

Moments later, the girl scribbled something down in the corner and slid it across the table to Vlad, and he took in the detail of it.

Vlad was standing there behind Snow, holding her hand. Vlad has the gleaming teeth, and a stream of blood running down his chin. Snow had her hair pulled to one side, revealing two bite marks and a slight run of blood. It was very beautiful, and he scanned all the details. Snow and a few others had gathered around and looked at the art work, telling the girl how good she was, and she turned pink and smiled, but never said anything but thanks.

Mr. Randall came over to inspect what was going on, and when he saw the picture, he praised the girl, whose name turned out to be Cheyenne, and returned it to Vlad.

"This is really cool, Cheyenne, thank you." Thanked Vlad. She smiled.

"You're welcome." She said, taking out a large three ring binder and sliding it to Vlad.


	7. Chapter 7, Werewolves

**Sorry for the wait. I haven't had time this week **

**Enjoy **

"Alright, you know what you're supposed to do?" asked a man. He had an insane edge to his tone, and it chilled the boy to the core, but still he stood.

"Yes, Uncle Eddie."

Vlad was still awake, watching a movie with Snow. The darkness of night threatened to steal the light from the TV. In the distance, a howl broke through the silence, and it caught Vlads' attention.

Wolves in Bathory?

_Vladimir! Vladimir!_ Called Otis's' voice inside his head.

_Otis, what is it? Is everything okay?_

_You and Snow need to get here, now._ Said Otis. He said 'now' very sternly, and it unnerved him. Snow looked at him, knowing the conversation. She jumped up and they headed out the door, Vlad checking one last time that everything was off and that the door was locked. The two vampires flew until they got to Vlads' old house; Nellys' old house.

Otis had the door ready to open for them, and shut it tight when they were inside.

"Otis, what is going on?" asked Vlad, nervousness clawing at his voice.

"Werewolves." Said Otis. He flew upstairs and came back down, holding a large suit case. He set it on the table and opened it. Inside were various silver objects; everything from silver bullets, silver stakes, silver crucifixes, everything.

"What?" Vlad almost choked.

"Werewolves. They're here. Vladimir, Snow, you can't leave tonight. You can leave in the morning, when the curse is over."

"What curse?" asked Vlad. He knew from reading werewolf books that you can kill them with silver, much like garlic kills a vampire, and that a werewolf only changes during the full moon.

"Forget what you read about werewolves, Vladimir. Indeed, you can kill them with silver, but werewolves can change during the day, and forcibly change at night. That's why they never have sleep-overs, or go anywhere at night except into the woods." Explained Otis, clearly reading Vlads' thoughts a second earlier.

"So why are they here?" asked Snow. Otis shook his head.

"There's no telling. They generally avoid vampires, especially strong ones. Vlad, if anyone asks you to come over, do not. You both will wear these, at all times." Said Otis, putting a silver cross around Vlad and Snows' neck. Snow looked slightly amused.

"Aren't crosses supposed to burn vampires?" she asked.

"Only the true evil vampires. Ignatius couldn't be near one or he'd start sweating, profusely." answered Otis. Vlad turned it over in his fingers, reading the inscription. 'All that glitters is not gold.' In half cursive, half print, and was very elegant.

"So, how do we fight a werewolf?" asked Vlad after a silence.

"Well, had Vikas not betrayed us earlier," Otis glared at the table, "He could've taught you. But, never fear. I have another good friend in Australia that is an expert on werewolves. In fact, he is one."

"Wow. Well, how long do werewolves live?" asked Vlad.

"When humans get to be in their mid-teens, given they have the blood of wolves, they usually begin to transform then. They only die if you kill them, after that."

Vlad rolled this information in his mind for a minute. Otis seemed to calm down some once he had a silver cross around his neck. Then, Vlad had another question.

"Otis, does this mean Christianity is real?" asked Vlad. He never really cared about religion before, but if a silver cross can kill a werewolf, he thought it was a valid question now.

"Well, Vlad, I thought the same thing when I was a human. But when I was turned and I found all of this stuff out, ties to vampires, ties to werewolves, I figured it had to be. And the more I got into it; I progressed until I was a preacher of it. So, yes, it is. But whether or not you choose to believe any of it is up to you." answered Otis. Vlad nodded in response.

Snow sat down and propped on her elbow. Otis blinked at Vlad as a hint which Vlad took. They both went upstairs to Vlads' old room. Vlad almost gasped when he saw it.

It was clean. You could see the floor, and there was a couch that pulled out into a bed. A decent sized television sat in front of it. The closet was full of blankets and pillows, and a picture of Nelly and Melina hung by the window. It made Vlad smile a bit, seeing the two of them in the same picture.

Otis remained in the living room, having the TV on, but not loud. He decided the best thing he could do was to put his mark over every entrance in the house. He went to the door and at the top of the frame, he bit his finger and put the intention of blocking even the strongest werewolf from entering. He went to every window except for the one in Vlads' old room. Once he was done with his mission, he went to the entrance of Vlads' old room and knocked.

"Come in." answered Vlad. Otis obliged and walked in. Vlad an Snow were propped up on a mountain of pillows, and under a few of Nellys' fuzzy blankets.

"How do you like it, Vladimir? Snow?"

"I love it Otis. Thank you." smiled Vlad. Snow smiled and nodded, agreeing with Vlad. Otis smiled and stepped towards the window. He put the last mark on the window sill, with Snow watching carefully. When Otis turned, he realized he hadn't taught Snow how to make a mark.

"I will teach you later Snow. Until then, don't touch anything with a red mark on it. Vladimir will explain why." said Otis before excusing himself.

Snow looked to Vlad, and Vlad told her of the vampire that Otis and Tomas had turned to sand* last year. Snow looked very intrigued in the story, and swore she'd never touch one.


	8. Chapter 8, Unexpected and Unwanted

**Oh my, look at the time. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Follow me on Twitter chanceychansey!**

A few days went by after that night, Otis had dedicated his time into training Vlad and Snow how to fight off a werewolf, if needed, and how to detect werewolves. It was Saturday now, and Vlad was taking a cat nap, when Snow burst through the door.

Vlad shot up into a sitting position, Snow was busy locking the door.

"Snow, what-" started Vlad, but Snow dashed upstairs. He heard a familiar voice outside of the door; actually two. Em and Eddie.

The pair burst through the door, breaking the lock and entering. Em looked at Vlad amusingly, and Eddie looked triumphant.

"See, Em? I told you we'd find them." chuckled Eddie in that mad man tone. Vlad had stood up, staring at the two fiercly. The corner of Ems' mouth twitched in annoyance.

"What do you want?" snapped Vlad. Eddies smirk was replaced with a glare.

"Not want.. _need_." spoke Em. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I swear, if this is another ritual thing, I'll-"

"This isn't about that." snapped Em. She regained her calm appearance before speaking again. "I actually need your help. Seeing as you're the only one who has a chance."

Vlads' eyebrows twitched in suspicion. Snow came back downstairs, obviously not in flight mode anymore. She went to stand beside Vlad, eyeing Eddie like a killer would his next victim.

"Meaning?" proded Vlad. Em rolled her eyes.

"Werewolves have come to Bathory, Stokerton, and surrounding areas. There are several packs, all with one goal. They want to see if you can die."

Vlad let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm pretty sure after five years of idiots trying to kill me and then actually controlling humans and vampires and wiping out memories of everyone, you'd think they wouldn't dare come at me."

"Wolves are dumb, Vlad. Their I.Q. is about as large as the flea that makes them itch. What makes them so terrifying to vampires is that they are stronger, they travel in packs, and they can read minds, but only if either of you have bitten the other, or part of their pack." explained Em.

The door flung open, and Otis walked in. He looked absolutely furious.

"Em! Can you not announce when you come waltzing in town? There's already werewolves roaming about, the last thing we need is a vampire and her paparazzi looking for revenge!" Eddie, who had surprisingly been quiet the whole time, looked as though he might protest. Em drew her eyebrows together.

"Otis, Em and Eddie come in peace…" said Vlad. Otis whipped his face around him so fast, that Vlad thought he had broken his neck. Eddie glared, and Snow gripped his arm. "For now, anyway."


	9. Chapter 9 The Proposition

**So, I've been lazy :S But,… it's finally here. Look for the next chapter in a few days.**

Otis stared at Vlad for a long second before tearing his gaze away. He straightened and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. For now." said Otis. Em looked pleased, but Eddie watched Otis like a hawk.

"Now then. On to more pressing matters." stated Em. Vlad clenched his jaw.

"What do you need me for?" asked Vlad. Snow slid her hand down to his hand and entwined their fingers, which gave Vlad some comfort.

"I need you to go up to the leader and show him yourself that you're unstoppable."

The suggestion lit a fire in his chest, and he could feel his blood boil.

"That's easy for you to say! What am I supposed to do, stab myself in the chest?"

"That can be arranged." smirked Eddie. Vlad's face curled up with anger.

"You need to shut your f-"

"Vlad!" snapped Otis. Vlad glared at his uncle, then back at Eddie.

"I see. Well, it's either vampires after you or werewolves. And unlike werewolves, vampires don't listen to an alpha." said Em.

"Everyone listens to me." growled Vlad.

"We'll see about that, kid." chuckled Em. Vlad glared.

"Leave." said Vlad. Em and Eddie both exited, leaving Vlad to be the one smirking.

**Pretty tense, huh? **

**So here's a hint for next chapter. **

***Cheyenne***


End file.
